


Very Important Detective Work

by gallifrey_companion



Series: Domesticated Bliss [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, scary Rollins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifrey_companion/pseuds/gallifrey_companion
Summary: Amanda smirked and took back the phone and quickly punched in the pin, having seen Carisi do it a thousand times. She went to the photos app, clicked the last image and started to scroll backwards.“Pasta, pie, steak, Bella, the sunrise,” She listed off as scrolled.  “Chicken marsala - Christ, Carisi has a food obsession - some crime scene photos from the last case - holy shit.”On the screen in front of her was a photo of the back of a man. A naked man. A lean muscled, naked man. On Carisi’s phone.





	Very Important Detective Work

They were bored. Very, very bored. There is only so much paperwork the squad could fill out and they hadn’t had a case in a week and had run out of busy work to do. Benson was at a meeting at 1PP, leaving Carisi, Rollins and Fin sitting at their desks, bored out of their minds.

The trio were tossing around one of the small rubber balls Fin kept on his desk while debating movies. They had been at it for the past half hour or so, feet propped up and heads rolled back. Carisi was texting on his phone every few minutes, a small smile on his face, before he’d school his face and go back to their conversation. 

“Star Wars is way better than Star Trek!” Fin retorted, causing Rollins to gasp and clutch her chest. 

“Blasphemy!”

“I’m gonna grab a drink from the machine, anyone want anything?” Carisi said before the argument could get too intense, standing. They both waved him off as Rollins leaned in to make her attack.

Only, the moment Carisi left the bullpen, his phone lit up and peeped. 

“Who could this be?” Rollins said, a new target of her boredom in hand as she picked up the phone.

On the lock screen was a photo of his niece sleeping on his chest as Carisi himself napped. It was adorably cute, but not what Rollins was focused on. Instead, her gaze was locked on the text that just came in. 

>From: Tesoro  
>I knew we shouldn’t have ever gotten out of bed this morning, cariño. I’m too tired to deal with fools today.

Rollin’s eyebrow rose. “Fin, what does Tesoro mean?”

“Treasure, why?”

She passed him the phone while checking to see where Carisi was, only to find that he was munching on a candy bar and happily chatting with one of the uni’s in the break room.

Fin’s eyebrows also rose. “Well well, Carisi’s got himself a spanish speaking girlfriend. Know his passcode?”

Amanda smirked and took back the phone and quickly punched in the pin, having seen Carisi do it a thousand times. She went to the photos app, clicked the last image and started to scroll backwards.

“Pasta, pie, steak, Bella, the sunrise,” She listed off as scrolled. “Chicken marsala - Christ, Carisi has a food obsession - some crime scene photos from the last case - holy shit.”

On the screen in front of her was a photo of the back of a man. A naked man. A lean muscled, naked man. On Carisi’s phone. 

“What the fuck?” She breathed out. Fin got up and stood behind her so he could also see the screen. 

“Damn, Carisi,” Fin said with a low whistle. Rollins gave him a look. “What? John would agree with me on that.”

The way the photo was taken, it was impossible to determine who exactly the man was. His head was down and they could only see a head of brown hair, but no identifying features. He was standing in a doorway between a bedroom and a bathroom and from the angle of his arm, appeared to be looking at a phone.

Rollins kept scrolling, hoping to figure out who that handsome man was. There were more photos of food, his family at some get together, and then…

“Fuck.”

Rollins nodded as she and Fin stared at the photo. It was a selfie of Carisi and Barba, but they weren’t smiling at the camera. They were kissing.

Carisi and Barba. Kissing. Holy shit.

Suddenly Carisi was standing a few feet away, looking between them and his phone. “Uh, whatcha doing with my phone?” 

Fin spun around with a smirk on his face. “Now I know why you were so chill about John and I, Carisi.”

Carisi stepped forward and looked down at his phone before promptly blushing like a schoolgirl. 

“I can explain!” He exclaimed, snatching the phone back from Rollins. 

“You damn well better,” Rollins said as she leaned back and crossed her arms. Carisi gulped. 

“Well, uh, I’m dating Barba. Have been for over a year and a half. We live together now.”

“What!?” They both exclaimed and the other detective winced. 

At that moment, Benson was walking into the bullpen but slowed when she saw Carisi leaning away from Rollins and Fin. “Ah, jeez, Carisi? What did I miss?”

“Lieu! Help!” He rushed over and stood by her, hoping that Rollins wouldn’t go through Liv to get to him. “I left the room for like five minutes and they started going through my phone.”

“Oh, well, look at what we found!” Rollins responded, gesturing for Carisi to show their superior. With another blush and sigh, he pulled up the phone again and handed it to Liv.

Benson saw the photo and started chuckling. “Told you Rollins was gonna kill you when they found out, Carisi.”

“Wait- you knew?” Fin asked.

Benson smirked at Carisi. “Was in the park with Noah a few weeks ago and Noah recognized his uncles. Except they were making out at the time, so it was pretty obvious.”

Carisi grumbled a bit at that. “We weren’t makin’ out, Lieu.”

She just hummed noncommittally and smirked at him before heading towards her office, starting to take off her coat. “That photo’s cute, gonna have to tease Rafa over taking that.” 

The moment Benson was in her office, Rollins was there and punched his arm.

“Shit, that hurt, Amanda!”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” She asked.

Carisi took the next few minutes to go over why they hadn’t told the full squad yet before stepping away to reply to his texts. 

>To: Tesoro  
>Rollins and Fin went through my photos and figured us out

>From: Tesoro  
>About time. Might as well invite them over tonight, have them bring Noah and Jessie

>To: Tesoro  
>Oh finally I can cook for them! 

>From: Tesoro  
>Don’t go crazy, Carino

>To: Tesoro  
> ;)

>From: Tesoro  
>Dear god I’m already regretting this

He walked back into bullpen before addressing his squadmates. “Hey, Lieu, Amanda, Fin, dinner tonight, my place at seven. Bring the munchkins, I’ll cook.”

“Barba gonna be there?” Fin asked, leaning back.

“Well it is our apartment. And he adores the kids and my cooking.”

Everyone agreed to show up and Carisi felt a weight lift off of his shoulders. It was good for everyone here to know. Now he only had to tell his catholic parents and family who thought he was straight that he was bisexual and living with a man.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments, kudos, and bookmark!!! I hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
